


Tastes Red Looks Blue (Spideypool)

by Alex_Zoldyck



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Zoldyck/pseuds/Alex_Zoldyck
Summary: Dois dias após a morte de Tia May, a dor da perda, a culpa e o luto continuam tendo o mesmo peso dentro do peito de Peter.Desde a morte de Tia May tanto Peter quanto o Homem-Aranha não dão mais as caras, o que causa certo incômodo nas ruas do Queens, por sorte ou não, isso está prestes a mudar quando certo ex-mercenário, em seu uniforme preto e vernelho, aparece.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	Tastes Red Looks Blue (Spideypool)

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas, nessa fanfic eu meio que "misturei" um pouco de tudo do universo Marvel, Games, Filmes e HQs.
> 
> Nessa linha temporal o Wade não é mais um mercenário e por quê? Porque eu acho uma grande sacanagem ele ter passado MESES do lado do Spidey em "Homem-Aranha e Deadpool" (a hq) ter prometido que ia sair daquela vida e depois "?????" Quer dizer... QUÊ?!  
> Nessa linha temporal o Tony morreu faz um ano e a Tia May morreu faz dois dias... Pois é, pois é... <|3
> 
> Esse aqui também é meu primeiro lemon Spideypool, eu tentei deixar o +soft possível e passar UNICAMENTE o sentimento dos personagens.
> 
> A música na que tirei inspiração é Pieces - Andrew Belle.
> 
> Enfim, estendi demais o conteúdo aqui, né?
> 
> Boa leitura, eu espero que gostem.

·{† ★ † }·

Em um galpão sujo e abandonado no Canadá, o grito que o prisioneiro deixou escapar de sua garganta após outro soco ser desferido em seu rosto era impossível de ser ouvido por qualquer um. Aquele era um lugar deserto, escolhido especialmente para aquele tipo de situação. O homem que não aparentava ter mais de trinta e seis anos virou o rosto, cuspiu um pouco de sangue e sorriu para figura de Deadpool em sua frente.

O ex-mercenário tentava arrancar informações sobre a máfia do falecido Francis, responsável por sua desgraça, por sua destruição. Wade sorriu de volta em direção a seu prisioneiro segurando em seus fios de cabelo loiro claro e os puxando com força, fazendo com que ele o encarasse. O prisioneiro tossiu com os olhos semicerrados encarando Wade, ele parecia estar tonto e Wade pensou que ele estava prestes a desmaiar, no entanto, seu prisioneiro riu alto, debochando de sua presença.

— Do que está rindo? — Deadpool perguntou irritado com sua típica, e inabitual, voz séria. Se o Louco-Deadpool já assustava todos, imaginem então o Sério-Deadpool. Ele era o que os caras maus mais temiam e, ainda assim, Lukey – ao menos era esse o nome que Deadpool havia lhe dado. Para um canadense como ele, era um desrespeito gigantesco bater em alguém antes de saber seu nome, e como a criatura recusava-se a falar o seu... Bem, Wade improvisou – continuou a encará-lo debochado, sem em nenhum momento demonstrar medo. Wade gostava daquele cara mesmo que ele o também o odiasse. O homem então levou outro soco, sua cabeça caindo para trás, Wade estava ali faziam mais de uma semana e não conseguira arrancar sequer uma palavra de Lukey. Ele não parecia querer entregar os comparsas... Maldito fosse seu senso de lealdade.

— Estou me perguntando porque ainda não me matou — E seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais — Talvez tenha mesmo enfraquecido — Deadpool franziu o cenho em sua expressão de dúvida e mesmo que a máscara cobrisse seu rosto, Lukey percebeu isso, abaixando sua cabeça e rindo consigo mesmo, prosseguindo com seu raciocínio — Ao menos foi o que ouvimos falar aqui, no seu lugar de origem — E riu sarcasticamente outra vez. Deadpool puxou sua katana do uniforme, apontando-a para o pescoço do homem que instintivamente foi para trás, encarando a lâmina sem temor algum. — Faça isso — Lukey desafiou sério, agora encarando Deadpool com seu mesmo sorriso prepotente no rosto. E Wade quase cedeu à tentação de separar o pescoço daquele mauricinho do restante do corpo. O quão bom seria sentir o sangue daquele lixo contra sua lâmina? Ah... O seu corpo entrava em chamas só de imaginar a cena... Lukey se contorcendo, tentando, inutilmente, estancar o sangramento com suas próprias mãos segundos antes de seu último fio de vida ser roubado. Uma caótica cena de arte... Tão linda. Mas então a imagem de Ellie aparecia em sua mente seguida pela de Peter e a de Vanessa. As três pessoas que ele lutava para proteger, que ele faria até mesmo o impossível para vê-los sorrir, ele seguiria daquele jeito. Ele não desperdiçaria um trabalho de meses. Ele não os decepcionaria. Wade então abaixou sua arma. Havia feito uma promessa a cada um deles. Deadpool socou o rosto de Lukey que imediatamente perdeu o sorriso do rosto, sua cabeça caindo para trás enquanto seu nariz e boca sangravam.

Deadpool devolveu sua katana ao receptáculo preto, caminhando até as portas do galpão abandonado e fechando-as logo que esteve na rua.

Ele retirou seu celular do bolso, colocando-o ao lado de sua orelha esquerda prestes a ouvir os recados que haviam lhe deixado.

O primeiro que começou a rodar foi de sua filha Ellie, ela estava falando em espanhol – da forma que eles combinaram. Poucas pessoas sabiam que Deadpool tinha uma família e, no Canadá, a quantidade de pessoas que falavam espanhol, era ainda menor –, pedindo para que ele voltasse logo. Sua garotinha era adorável...

O segundo e último era do Homem-Aranha. Peter costumava deixar dois ou três recados a cada semana, sua maioria eram ameaças, no entanto, essa semana ele só havia recebido um único recado e o seu conteúdo era um tanto quanto... Diferente. Ele não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre aquilo e ele pensava ser melhor ir checar a informação.

Deadpool digitou um número em seu telefone e esperou pacientemente até que fosse atendido.

— Ellie? Querida? — Wade sorriu ao receber a confirmação de que era sua filha no telefone — Oi docinho, lembra quando o papai disse que iria voltar na semana após essa?

·{† ★ † }·

— Deadpool... — Peter, ou pelo menos a gravação da voz de Peter, começou dizendo e suspirou fundo, se corrigindo no minuto seguinte — Wade... Já faz um mês Wade, por que você não avisou? Wad-mas que droga! Eu nem sei se você está vivo... — Peter parecia discutir consigo mesmo — Você provavelmente tá vivo. Só... Só retorne a merda da ligação, por favor.

Wade suspirou fundo, era a nona vez que ouvia aquela mensagem. Óbvio que não havia avisado Peter sobre sua ida ao Canadá. O Aranha teria tentando convencê-lo a ficar e Wade... Bem, Wade teria cedido. Não só pelo pedido de Peter, claro, mas por saber que poderia ficar em um lugar que tivesse a companhia de Ellie e de seu Baby Boy que, mesmo que negasse, já havia se apegado à ele.

Wade se pegou olhando fixamente para a data da mensagem em sua tela, havia sido enviada quatro dias atrás. Sem mais novas mensagens. Aquilo o deixou preocupado, Peter costumava encher sua caixa de recado porque mandava uma delas a cada dois dias, sempre assim, mesmo que nos horários mais inusitados – já chegou a receber uma ás 5:30 da madrugada. Nunca conseguiu responder nenhuma. Ele não tinha aquela coragem – e simplesmente sumiu? Por quatro dias? Ele não tinha um pressentimento bom sobre aquilo. E em nenhuma das nove vezes que ouviu mudou de ideia, algo estava errado, algo tinha que estar errado e foi por essa razão que ele pegou o primeiro avião para o Queens que encontrou. Wade estaria lá em cinco horas. Cinco horas.

·{† ★ † }·

O tilintar das chaves sobre a mesinha de centro teria sido um barulho notável no tão silencioso apartamento, aquele simples barulho serviria para alertar sobre sua presença se tivesse mais alguém no apartamento, se as coisas ainda fossem como costumava ser.

Peter caminhou pelo imóvel – ele já havia ficado entediado de brincar de acerte o alvo com suas chaves. O que era normal, visto que fez aquilo por horas. –, fez o mesmo caminho que já estava acostumado a fazer, a diferença é que agora, enquanto ele ia em direção ao banheiro, não conseguia ouvir sua tia gritar para que não esquecesse da toalha.

"Não sou mais uma criança!" ele diria mal-humorado. E logo depois de entrar no banheiro e trancar a porta, ele perceberia que havia esquecido da maldita toalha.

Acontece que agora não existia mais tia May, não existiam mais lembretes sobre sua toalha. Nada disso existia por sua culpa. Porque escolheu deixá-la morrer. Porque não foi bom o suficiente para salvá-la. Que tipo de herói ele era? Um honrado? Porque escolheu salvar sua cidade? Não. Ele era uma piada. Apenas uma piada.

Ao som desses pensamentos que Peter socou com força o espelho, tendo com resultado incontáveis feridas em seus dedos, feridas que sangravam, o líquido vermelho escorrendo por sua mão, sangravam assim como seu coração, isso se ele ainda tinha um.

Peter perdeu tudo.

Perdeu Gwen, Tony, Ben, Wade, perdeu até mesmo May, a única que ainda lhe restava.

Faziam dois dias desde o ataque à cidade, dois dias da morte da tia May.

Peter permanecia encarando seu reflexo no espelho. Sua aparência estava péssima. Seus cabelos castanhos sujos e bagunçados, sua barba por fazer, os machucados da batalha ainda estavam lá, com sangue seco em sua volta, era quase um milagre não ter infeccionado, eles não tinham [infeccionado]? Riu com o próprio pensamento, ele não saberia dizer se lhe perguntassem. Peter dava pena, não só por sua aparência, mas pelo seu estado de espírito totalmente prejudicado.

Aquele Peter ali no espelho, o Peter que ele encarava, não era nem um fragmento do que um dia ele foi.

Cansado da sua seção de autopiedade do dia, Peter dirigiu-se a sala sem sequer terminar o que havia ido fazer. Peter não conseguiu tomar banho. Encarar seu reflexo por mais de dois minutos no espelho era o melhor que conseguia fazer agora. Ele só iria deitar-se no sofá e encarar seu teto até dormir.

Era só isso que havia feito nos últimos dias.

Peter sentiu a característica dor nas costas queimar quando seu corpo encostou o sofá, se não se enganava, ali, naquele mesmo lugar, jazia uma ferida aberta. Ele nunca quis tanto que aquela ferida se abrisse ainda mais, ao menos para fazê-lo desmaiar, perder a consciência por alguns dias e então sumir. Só sumir.

Ele encarou seu celular que estava descansando na mesinha de centro, agarrando-o apenas para ver se havia alguma ligação. Ao menos uma. Mas quem ele queria enganar? Não havia nada para ele.

N-A-D-A.

— Peter! — Peter escutou a voz firme de Wade antes mesmo que este passasse por sua porta. Deadpool, apressado como sempre gritava seu nome antes mesmo de escalar todas as escadas, pulando de três em três degraus, exatamente da forma que era esperado. Peter forçou a pouca força de vontade que tinha para virar seu corpo e encarar o rosto de Wade, contorcendo seu rosto numa expressão de dor e arrependimento — não deveria ter se virado daquela forma –, o ex-mercenário engoliu em seco no mesmo momento que viu os olhos de Peter encarando-o de forma decepcionada, desacreditado.

Wade se sentia um completo idiota por não ter pensado no que diria ao Aranha se ele estivesse mesmo ali, onde costumava ser seu apartamento.

O ex-mercenário suspirou fundo, encarando Peter com pesar, milhares de perguntas sem respostas passavam por sua mente: Por que havia se afastado? As vozes o culpavam "Deveria ter ficado ali com Peter, ao seu lado. Nada disso teria acontecido.", mas seu maior problema não era Yellow e seus julgamentos tolos, ele já havia se acostumado com eles, seu verdadeiro problema era que ele acreditava em cada palavra dita por ela.

Wade suspirou fundo, estava sem palavras. Seus olhos correram por todo o cômodo, procurando algo em que se fixar, acontece que não existia esse algo, não tinha como fugir daquela situação. Em outra ocasião Peter ficaria surpreso pelo silêncio de Wade? Ficaria feliz? Talvez. Afinal, aquela era uma das poucas vezes que Wade ficava quieto, em silêncio, únicamente porque ele não sabia o que dizer. E Wade falava até pelos cotovelos.

— Pete, eu...

— O que você tá fazendo aqui, Deadpool? — Peter nem ao menos deixou Wade terminar, não que ele tivesse algo brilhante para dizer, parecia mais o contrário, Parker perguntou de forma grosseira e sem rodeios, fazendo um arrepio percorrer toda a espinha de Wade. Peter costumava perguntar isso quando Wilson aparecia sem avisar em sua casa, muitas vezes pegando-o em momentos embaraçosos, onde até mesmo aquele mercenário sem um pingo de timidez ruborizava, a diferença é que ele costumava perguntar isso se referindo à Wade – como ele preferia ser chamado, ao menos preferia ser chamado assim pelo Aranha – e não à Deadpool, a pessoa que um dia ele foi.

E a grosseria que costumava divertir Wade foi a responsável por partir seu coração em milhões de pedaços.

O ex-mercenário não respondeu a pergunta de Peter, seguindo diretamente para o lugar que ele sabia ser a cozinha, recolhendo alguns poucos ingredientes para começar a fazer uma sopa. Ele não deixaria Peter naquele estado nem nos seus mais loucos delírios.

Ele tinha carinho por Peter, ele o amava.

Peter esteve lá por ele quando ele precisou, quando ninguém acreditava nele ele o ajudou, ele o transformou em um herói, ou quase um, Peter o fez uma pessoa melhor. Por Peter, por Wolverellie, por ele próprio.

Wade virou em direção ao armário para pegar a panela em que cozinharia o macarrão, abriu a geladeira e abaixou seu tronco tirando alguns ingredientes da prateleira e fechando a porta do refrigerador dando de cara com a figura de Peter parado o encarando.

Seu instinto protetor imediatamente ativou-se, e ele andou apressado na direção do Aranha, agarrando-o pela nuca e levantando seu rosto em sua direção. A reação do corpo do Spidey foi ficar ainda mais vermelho do que estava antes graças à aproximação repentina do corpo de Wade.

— Você está vermelho, mas não tem febre. — Wade o soltou, sorrindo em sua direção logo em seguida — Ainda bem.

Deadpool então se virou, tirou a sua máscara ainda de costas para Peter, colocou-a sobre a mesa de jantar e partiu em direção aos ingredientes, levando-os para pia na intenção de voltar totalmente concentrado ao seus afazeres, o que certamente não aconteceria se Peter continuasse o encarando fixamente daquela forma.

— Você pode esperar na sala, sabe? — Wade sugeriu abrindo a torneira da pia, Peter encarava suas costas com o maxilar tensionado, não havia dito uma palavra desde que entrou na cozinha, tudo estava no mais sinistro silêncio por sua parte, não havia nem mesmo som do ar entrando em seus pulmões, até parecia que ele não respirava— Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu fiz todo esse tempo longe, né? — Peter não via o rosto de Wade, mas tinha certeza que ele sorria com suas lembranças. — A Ellie ficou com uma tia, e eu voltei para o Canadá, resolvendo uns assuntos. — Wade tinha nostalgia carregada em cada ponta da sua fala, dois meses fora era muito tempo, ainda mais para Peter, que conviveu com ele todos os dias por quase um ano. Salvando um ao outro, prendendo criminosos, até mesmo correndo atrás da filha deles – como Wade gostava de dizer –, então sim, Peter confiou em Wade. Queria dizer que não, que não gostava da companhia de Deadpool, que não confiava no mercenário ou que um dia confiou, ele nem sabia mais. — Liguei pra ela todos os dias. — Dessa vez Wade se virou para Peter, encarando o moreno e dando um sorrisinho em sua direção. E, céus, como aquilo irritou Peter. Wade, percebendo o jeito que Peter ficou, tratou de emendar sua fala logo em seguida, corrigindo a si mesmo na intenção de retirar qualquer resquício de ideia errada da mente do Spidey — Sem mortes, eu juro.

— Vai embora Wade. — Peter pediu se sentindo cansado demais para qualquer interação que fosse, ainda mais por parte do Wilson.

— Baby Boy, eu vim o mais rápido quando eu soube. — Wade o encarou sério lembrando do momento em que estava no aeroporto, próximo de desistir da viagem, quando encontrou um jornal de New York – o que era raro, diga-se de passagem – com uma manchete sensacionalista mencionando outra batalha do Homem-Aranha e a morte de uma civil por envenenamento, May Parker, como foi identificada. Wade caminhou na direção de Peter que tomou uma distância ainda maior ao mínimo sinal de que o ex-mercenário pretendia tocá-lo. — Eu queria estar aqui por você.

Aquele foi o estopim para o herói, que apenas se aproximou de Wade, deixando seus corpos a centímetros de distância enquanto seu dedo indicador batia contra o peitoral de Wade, irritado demais para ficar calado, cansado demais pra brigar

— MAS VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA. — os olhos de Wade dobraram de tamanho devido a sua surpresa, ele não esperava ouvir todas aquelas... Verdades — E EU TIVE QUE FAZER TUDO, TUDO, SOZINHO. SEM VOCÊ. — agora os olhos azuis de Wade transpareciam dor e algo além, culpa? Remorso? Peter não conseguia dizer. Apenas o ex-mercenário sabia o quanto lhe doía ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Peter, ele sabia de cada uma daquelas coisas, o que não queria dizer que ouvi-las da boca de Peter não o machucasse. Ele estava destruído... Pensar que em outra situação ele não diria coisas assim, pelo contrário, ele apenas receberia Wade com um belo soco na cara e um chute no traseiro não era bem um consolo. E pensar que Wade estava preferindo que Peter o batesse à ouvi-lo dizer cada uma daquelas coisas — Por favor... — Peter disse em um meio fio de voz, algumas lágrimas haviam começado a cair do seu rosto, ele não queria discutir, não agora — Vai embora Wade. — Peter pediu novamente, melhor, ele implorou e Wade não viu nenhuma outra solução à não ser dar-lhe o espaço que ele tanto dizia querer.

O ex-mercenário pegou sua máscara e colocou-a no rosto, caminhando em direção à porta enquanto ouvia os baixos sons de Peter que abaixou sua cabeça deixando que as lágrimas caíssem livremente por seu rosto.

Seu garoto estava chorando e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Porque de todas as vezes que Peter mais precisou dele, ele não estava lá em nenhuma delas.

A mão de Wade pousou na maçaneta, o barulho dos seus passos cessaram alertando todos os sentidos de Peter, tanto a parte dele que queria que Wade fosse embora, como a minúscula parte que implorava para que ele ficasse.

Peter fechou os olhos, levantando seu rosto, esperando o barulho da porta se fechando para que então pudesse deixar seu corpo cair no chão. Dane-se se isso apenas ia piorar seu estado. Quem se importava?

E então veio, e, diferente do que ele imaginou, Peter não se sentiu melhor ao saber que Wade havia ido embora, era quase irônico que o contrário houvesse acontecido e ele se sentisse ainda pior quando ouviu Wade fechando a porta e indo embora de uma vez. Havia jogado fora sua última chance. Estava afogado em mágoas e sozinho, de novo.

Peter agora chorava alto, sem se preocupar se alguém o ouviria, se alguém chamaria a polícia e a identidade secreta do Homem-Aranha fosse revelada. Ele não ligava. Ele não ligava para mais nada.

No entanto, diferente do que pensava, Wade ainda estava ali e Peter sentiu os braços fortes de Wade o amparando, puxando-o para um abraço desajeitado, puxando Peter para o que quer que fosse o menor resquício de esperança, aquela que Peter achava que já havia morrido mas que continuava viva em algum lugar de si.

— Eu não vou à lugar nenhum, Baby Boy, e eu não me importo se você me bater por isso. Eu sou imortal, lembra? — Wade sussurrou com seu rosto preso aos cabelos de Peter, a pequena diferença de altura entre ambos se mostrando lentamente, ele o beijou nos fios castanhos, permitindo seu lado egoísta ser revelado, permitindo a si mesmo dar um pouco de carinho e conforto para Peter – mesmo que ele não se achasse tão capaz assim de prover qualquer conforto que fosse para alguém – porque ele era tão, tão importante para Wade, que Wade simplesmente não se permitia ir embora. Ele não poderia.

Wade sentiu socos fracos em seu peitoral e em seu ombro, eles estavam longe de machucá-lo – mesmo que essa não parecesse ser a verdadeira intenção por detrás deles, sua intenção parecia ser outra: demonstrar o que sentia – eles vinham de Peter que, mesmo sem se afastar dele, permanecia ali, o batendo com as poucas forças que ainda tinha.

— Eu procurei você toda noite — Peter sussurrou em meio suas lágrimas, agarrando o uniforme de Wade — Eu fui a cada maldito prédio dessa cidade. Eu achei que você estava morto! Eu só queria... — Peter parou no meio de sua frase, fechando seus olhos e apertando os ombros de Wade com força, suspirando fundo, sentindo-o entre seus dedos— Por que você foi embora Wade? Por que você não avisou?

Wade suspirou fundo, fechando os seus próprios olhos em uma expressão cheia de dor, ele quase não conseguia respirar.

Wade apertou ainda mais seu abraço no corpo do menor e Peter, cansado de resistir ao carinho que tanto precisava, envolveu a cintura de Wade, se aconchegando melhor no abraço do ex-mercenário, se permitindo sentir o cheiro suave de colônia infantil – que pra ele era tão familiar – do seu uniforme, se permitindo chorar, porque era a única coisa que ele queria fazer naquele momento.

Eles ficaram naquela mesma posição por minutos, até que finalmente se deixaram cair no chão daquela cozinha, Peter ainda chorando a morte da tia enquanto Wade acariciava seus cabelos curtos, ainda o consolando, sem nenhuma intenção de deixá-lo.

Peter perdeu a noção do tempo, se afastando de Wade assim que se sentiu melhor, assim que parou de chorar. E ainda que não estivessem abraçados estavam consideravelmente perto, podendo sentir a respiração um do outro.

— Obrigado, Wade. — Peter sussurrou encarando-o nos olhos, ele fungou alto, coçando seu nariz, sentindo-se envergonhado pelo que havia dito mais cedo. — Sobre mais cedo... Eu, eu só...

— Shhh... — Wade o interrompeu no meio de suas desculpas — Eu não me importo. — Wade colocou uma de suas mãos na bochecha de Peter, acariciando a pele levemente bronzeada e macia com seu polegar. — Vou ajudar você a tomar banho. Eu vou ajudar você, eu prometo. — Wade sussurrou para logo em seguida se levantar, segurando no braço de Peter e ajudando-o a levantar enquanto o guiava para o banheiro, temendo que ele não fosse capaz de fazê-lo sozinho e acabasse caindo em algum lugar. Wade ligou a torneira da banheira, esperando pacientemente para que ela enchesse. O ex-mercenário era a todo momento observado por Peter, que se admirava ao ver todo o cuidado de Wade para com si, mesmo que Wilson estivesse disfarçando – não muito bem – a sua preocupação Peter percebia todo o carinho de Wade por si em cada um daqueles cuidados — Eu vou pegar uma roupa. — Wade afirmou acabando com o silêncio entre eles.

Peter assentiu com a cabeça, esperando que Wade saísse do banheiro para começar a se despir com as costas viradas para a porta do banheiro, suas roupas caindo uma a uma no chão ao lado da banheira. O Aranha gemeu aliviado ao sentir o tecido de sua blusa sendo retirado de suas costas, o rapaz caminhou até estar frente-à-frente com a banheira, mergulhando primeiro seu pé para em seguida entrar completamente dentro da banheira. Peter não conseguia evitar o contorcer das suas expressões, sentindo suas costas arderem graças à sua ferida combinada a água quente.

Peter suspirou fundo, esticando o braço para fora da banheira alcançando a sua saboneteira branca que ficava no descanso da pia. Suas mãos se moveram lentamente, passando o sabonete de forma suave por todo o seu corpo, tomando – ou tentando tomar – um cuidado especial com cada parte machucada de seu corpo – apesar de seu esforço não adiantar muito e ele ser obrigado a observar as águas tomarem, aos poucos, uma cor avermelhada enquanto suas costas doiam cada vez mais.

Peter escutou batidas na porta e resmungou um "entre" quase inaudível, permitindo a entrada de Wade que carregava em seus braços suas roupas limpas e uma toalha de seda azul marinho.

Assim que o Wilson adentrou o lugar, ele ficou por segundos encarando o rosto de Peter, desviando rapidamente para o enorme corte lateral em seu peitoral definido mantendo seu olhar ali no que pareceram infinitos constrangedores segundos para logo em seguida desviar o olhar um pouco incomodado, deixando as roupas de Pete ali. Wade estava prestes à sair, sem trocar uma palavra com Peter quando seu olhar se fixou no rapaz novamente e ele notou uma coloração séria e preocupantemente vermelha na água, Wade nem sequer raciocinou, ele apenas correu na direção de Peter, deixando-se ajoelhar ao lado da banheira encarando o moreno com um olhar desesperado, gritando o nome do Aranha.

— Peter, Peter. — Ele chamou repetidas vezes sacudindo o ombro do Parker sem receber uma única resposta. Peter estava atônito, apesar de seus olhos estarem abertos, eles estavam focados em absolutamente nada, com suas pálpebras fechando-se pouco a pouco — Peter! — Peter então subitamente abriu os olhos, ele encarou a parede por incontáveis segundos, logo desviando seu olhar para Wade, encarando o ex-mercenário assustado. Wade se permitiu sorrir de lado, suspirando aliviado em ver Peter ali, vivo e acordado — Ainda bem... — Ele exclamou aliviado entre um suspiro e outro, no entanto, como se em passe de mágica, sua expressão se retorceu e tornou-se transtornada, chateada, irritada. Era uma mistura confusa e inebriante — Nunca mais faça isso!

Peter riu baixo, se arrependendo do ato logo em seguida, pois a dor em suas costas aumentou e ele nem sequer conseguiu disfarçar a ardência que sentia, tudo graças a sua involuntária expressão completamente retorcida em agonia.

Wade estava sério, encarando Peter sem intervalos, Peter constatou que ele parecia pensar no que faria a seguir quando sem dizer uma única palavra sequer pediu para que Peter se virasse, para que ele pudesse analisar o corte em suas costas. Em qualquer outra ocasião Peter brigaria com Wade, mas ele não pretendia fazer isso com o ex-mercenário o encarando tão sério, ainda mais com ele preocupado. Não que Peter tivesse forças para brigar com Wade.

— Isso está horrível... — Wilson murmurou para si mesmo ao tocar o ferimento das costas do Aranha e sentí-lo tensionar seus músculos se afastando instintivamente. Aquilo deveria doer e muito, Wade concluiu. O ex-mercenário então pegou o sabonete das mãos de Peter que arregalou os olhos em sua direção, sem saber o que deveria falar para Wade ou sequer como deveria agir. O que Wade pretendia fazer afinal? — Eu não vou deixar você aqui para que acabe desmaiando. — Wade afirmou e pela expressão séria que ele mantinha em seu rosto Peter soube que Wade não estava brincando e aquilo, Wade cuidando dele com tanto carinho – carinho esse que a tempos ele jurava não sentir – não parecia tão ruim ao ponto de Peter se ver obrigado a brigar com Wade pela suposta ousadia dele — Eu termino isso.

Wade afirmou decidido, pegando o sabonete e começando a esfregar as costas de Peter tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo em qualquer momento. Eles continuaram daquele jeito por mais alguns instantes, Peter com os ombros, bochechas e nariz completamente vermelhos de vergonha, enquanto Wade apenas permanecia sério, sem se atentar aos detalhes e ao que pensariam se alguém os visse naquela situação. Até ele tinha que concordar, estava fazendo e dizendo coisas que jamais imaginou, aquela não era bem a sua personalidade, mas também não era momento para brincadeiras. Ainda mais o seu tipo de brincadeiras.

O que não queria dizer que Yellow e White concordavam com eles, já que até em momentos como esses faziam piadinhas e comentários desnecessários, ainda assim, ele não estava nem aí, ele estava apenas cuidando de seu Baby Boy e ninguém ia distraí-lo, nem mesmo aquelas duas insuportáveis.

— É estranho te ver tão sério — Após minutos de silêncio Peter deixou que seus pensamentos saíssem por seus lábios, encarando Wade por cima de seu ombro constatando que a expressão do ex-mercenário não havia mudado. Peter suspirou fundo, contentando-se em permanecer no silêncio.

Wade terminou de esfregar as costas de Peter, descansando o sabonete onde outrora ele pertenceu. Ele pegou o shampoo do lado esquerdo da saboneteira, então começou a saboar os cabelo de Peter, lavando-os com todo seu cuidado, ele caminhou até a toalha, estendendo-a em direção a Peter e virando seu corpo para o lado oposto onde Peter estava, sabendo – muito corretamente – que o Spidey não ficaria nem um pouco confortável em ver Wade contemplando sua nudez, mesmo que naquela situação, aquela fosse a última coisa que lhe chamava a atenção em Peter.

— Dói muito? — Wade perguntou, encarando Peter nos olhos. O Parker confirmou suas suspeitas com um acenar positivo de sua cabeça. — Melhor você não usar a blusa. — Wade comentou erguendo o restante das roupas para Peter, excluindo a camiseta — Eu vou buscar os curativos, na cozinha, você... Você pode se vestir enquanto isso. — Wade disse um pouco sem graça, aproveitando a oportunidade para sair dali o mais rápido que poderia. Não era segredo que ele tinha um crush no Homem-Aranha e de nada ajudava permanecer no mesmo lugar com ele daquela forma, a não ser, é claro, para deixá-lo levemente envergonhado.

Já devidamente vestido – ao menos da cintura para baixo – Peter foi ao encontro de Wade que se encontrava na cozinha.

O ex-mercenário estava remexendo os armários atrás da mala de Primeiros Socorros, apesar dos seus esforços, ele não estava se saindo muito bem. Graças à isso, Peter se aproximou até ficar atrás de Wade, ficando na ponta dos pés para pegar a maleta, entregando-a a um Wade levemente surpreso.

Eles permaneceram se encarando por incontáveis segundos, próximos demais se considerar o histórico das amizades de Peter. Tão próximos que conseguiam sentir as respirações um do outro. Tão próximos que foi um grande golpe para Peter, tornando quase impossível para Wade se distanciar.

Wilson caminhou até a cadeira disposta no meio da cozinha, sentando-se nela e tentando, com seu máximo, fazer de conta que o que aconteceu entre eles há poucos segundos não o tivesse afetado

— Eu fiz um chá. — Wade sorriu em direção de Peter que o seguiu, sentando-se à sua frente com um meio sorriso em seu rosto. — O que seria de você sem mim? — Peter riu baixo, balançando a cabeça negativamente na direção de Wade, encarando-o em silêncio. — Você precisa se virar. — Wade alertou coçando sua nuca, ele esperou pacientemente que Peter fizesse como ele havia lhe pedido.

O ex-mercenário começou a limpar os ferimentos de Peter que iam muito além do enorme – e consequentemente que tinha a maior parte da preocupação de Wade – tinha na costas, eles estavam espalhados pelo o rosto, pelo peitoral e pelos ombros. Vez ou outra Peter gemia em desgosto, afastando seu corpo do pano que Wade usava para limpá-lo, com o pano de Wade seguindo-o novamente.

— Ai! — Exclamou encarando Wade com dor e certa raiva no olhar.

— A culpa é sua, se tivesse se cuidado, não estaria assim — Wade brigou usando a sua melhor imitação fajuta de uma voz de mãe irritada, rindo logo em seguida com a expressão confusa que Peter fez — Aguenta, tô quase terminando — Wade tocou as extremidades dos ombros de Peter, analisando o óbvio, ele teria que receber alguns pontos — Você tem alguma agulha? — Peter arqueou as sobrancelhas

— Pra que você quer uma agulha?

— Para os pontos, óbvio. — Wade revirou os olhos diante a pergunta de Peter. O Parker o encarou surpreso, como se Wade estivesse próximo de matar alguém, era visível seu medo, levado em conta que seu corpo tencionou e se afastou alguns centímetros do toque de Wade.

— Você sabe fazer isso?

— Óbvio que eu sei. — Wade sorriu confiante — Já se esqueceu da vez que ficamos presos naquele cinturão¹?

— Aqueles pontos foram temporários em um universo temporário — Wade torceu a boca, aquele argumento era válido — Tudo naquela dimensão foi temporário — Peter explicava fazendo questão de colocar cada detalhe em sua narrativa, aquela ato só fez com que Wade se perguntassem quem diabos o Spidey pensava que ele era.

— É, é isso ou ir parar no hospital. — Bastou apenas aquele argumento da parte de Wade para que Peter fosse completamente convencido, cedendo as "habilidades" médicas de Deadpool.

— No armário — O Aranha resmungou com a cabeça baixa enquanto apontava pro armário atrás de Wade.

O ex-mercenário levantou-se de maneira desajeitada, quase caindo no meio do caminho, se recuperando do quase tombo rápido demais. Ele virou a cabeça para trás, dando um joinha na direção de Peter que retribuiu o gesto com um sorriso singelo. Segundos após ele estava de volta com a agulha e a típica linha usada por médicos para darem os pontos. Como se chamava mesmo? Ele nem ao menos sabia.

— Isso vai doer. — Wade olhou sério na direção de Peter que engoliu em seco como resposta, se preparando para o que vinha a seguir — Eu acho melhor você pegar algo para morder, alguém pode ouvir e pensar coisas erradas — Wade o encarou sério, ainda que estivesse com um sorriso ladino no rosto o que só complementou os pensamentos de Peter, levando o Aranha a ver um duplo sentido numa frase onde ele não existisse – ou talvez sim. Um tapa foi depositado no ombro de Wade que o encarou desacreditado logo abrindo um sorriso ainda maior — Baby Boy?! — Ele colocou a mão no peito como se estivesse muito indignado. Como se a simples possibilidade do que Peter achou que ele sugeriu fosse um ultraje quando, pasmem, todos sabiam que Wade era capaz de dizer coisas piores — Não posso acreditar que você pensou nisso. —

Peter corou um pouco, logo virando a cabeça para o lado contrário do Wilson, o socando no ombro.

— Vai se foder.

A surpresa de Wade aumentou ainda mais e ficou transparente em seu rosto, quando sua boca se abriu em um "O" perfeitamente dramático.

— Você deve tá muito doente — Ele levou outro tapa e sua cabeça virou para trás, se encostando na cadeira, enquanto ria escandalosamente. — O jubileu está estranho hoje — E voltou a rir da própria piada.

— Acabou? — Peter perguntou com os braços cruzados e imediatamente Wade parou de rir, como se aquele Peter emburrado acabasse com todo seu bom humor — Eu vou morder a sua máscara — Peter afirmou sério e Wade riu, parando no segundo seguinte em que percebeu que Peter não dava indícios de que estava brincando

— Você tá falando sério. — Wade afirmou, recebendo uma confirmação de Peter — Você tá... Falando sério! — Wade pausou encarando Peter com temor

— Para de idiotice Wade, é mais que justo

— Eu preferia que você mordesse o meu ombro — Comentou em seu tom galanteador, sendo estapeado novamente por Peter. — Isso não vai acontecer.

Peter bufou, cruzando os braços. Decidiram não tocar mais no assunto antes que Wade fizesse outra de suas piadinhas de duplo sentido.

Wade então começou a suturar o ferimento. Ora ou outra Peter gritava – com seus barulhos sendo abafados pela própria mão – visto que estavam fazendo tudo sem anestesia e aquilo doía como o inferno.

Quando finalmente acabaram, Peter se levantou, quase caindo na sua mísera tentativa, sendo apoiado por Wade.

— Calminha aí Aranha, sei que quer independência e sair pulando de parede em parede, mas ainda não é a hora. — O ex-mercenário sorriu para ele, com uma mão segurando seu braço e outra sobre o seu peitoral, como um sinal que pedia que o Spidey parasse por alguns minutos e se segurasse. Peter observou Wade encarando todo seu rosto para, por um breve segundo, observar seus lábios e engolir em seco, sorrindo logo em seguida, tentando disfarçar que há poucos segundo tudo dentro de si pediu para abraçar Peter e, quem sabe, algo mais — Vou te ajudar a ir pro sofá. A gente pode até assistir um filme! — Peter revirou os olhos, sorrindo para Wade. Ele não estava conformado com sua situação atual, muito longe disso. Sentia falta da tia todo momento. Mas se sentia um pontinho melhor ao observar Deadpool cuidando de si, tentando anima-lo, mesmo que sendo no seu jeito Wade de ser.

·{† ★ † }·

Eles passaram o resto do dia assistindo filmes, e, em dado momento, Peter apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Wade em busca de uma posição mais confortável. Segundos depois Parker agiu timidamente na intenção de segurar na mão de Wade simplesmente porque ele gostava do calor e da sensação do entrelace de seus dedos.

E Peter conseguiu, ele segurou a mão do ex-mercenário e Wade, surpreso demais, virou-se imediatamente para encarar o rosto de Peter, pois não aguentava apenas pensar em qual expressão ele fazia ao se aproximarem desse jeito. No entanto, Peter apenas parecia calmo, melhor do que antes? Provavelmente. Isso poderia ser considerado um sinal de melhora, não?

Ainda assim, ele havia passado cerca de uma hora chorando em seus braços e a cabecinha desajuízada de Wade tinha esperança, ele esperava alguma melhora, mesmo que não fosse tão significativa para outros, para ele, era.

Eles estavam em seu segundo filme quando a noite caiu e Peter adormeceu, provavelmente pelo seu cansaço. Aqueles haviam sido longos dias e Wade temia o pior, que Peter não conseguisse superar, que seu problema piorasse, que ele entrasse em depressão. Wilson sabia sobre o tanto de coisas que Peter já havia enfrentado e o admirava por sempre conseguir dar a volta por cima, mas desde a morte de Tony que Peter não estava 100% bem e agora com a morte da tia… O mais doloroso era pensar que Peter passou por tudo aquilo sozinho, ele jamais ia se perdoar. Peter esteve lá por ele quando ele pediu, mas onde ele estava quando Peter precisou?

— O que está pensando? — A voz sonolenta de Peter perguntou, encarando Wade com uma expressão de dúvida e curiosidade

— Acordou? — O ex-mercenário preferiu ignorar a pergunta de Peter — Vem, vou te levar pro quarto

— Eu não preciso que você me carregue pelos cantos — Peter rebateu ainda sonolento, ele fez força para se levantar, sendo apoiado pelo corpo de Wade atrás de si

— Não pretendia te carregar, eu pretendia apenas te ajudar, mas se preferir ser tratado como uma noiva — Wade passou a mão pelos ombros do Parker, o guiando até onde sabia ser o quarto do moreno. Ele esperou que Peter se deitasse e foi em direção a um guarda-roupa, abrindo-o e sorrindo consigo mesmo ao perceber que o Aranha ainda tinha o cobertor Spideypool que ele lhe dera no último aniversário. O cobertor era alaranjado, tendo um grupo de Deadpoolzinhos consideravelmente menores que si abraçando as pernas e braços de um gigante Spider-man. Wade riu nasalado, decidindo que aquele seria o cobertor que cobriria Peter.

E assim ele o fez, depositando um beijo na testa de Peter, que já tinha seus olhos fechados. Wade se virou em direção a porta, pronto para deixar o Aranha descansar, quando uma mão segurando seu pulso por cima do seu uniforme o impediu.

— Fica aqui — A voz sonolenta de Peter o pediu, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis de Wade. Wilson mordeu o lábio inferior, acenando positivamente com a cabeça, incapaz de negar qualquer que fosse os pedidos de Peter — Veste outra roupa... O uniforme não é confortável — Wade decidiu obedecer ao pedido de Peter mesmo que achasse-o muito estranho. Não era do feitio de Peter ser tão... Suave? Ele era sempre intenso demais, irritado demais. E agora ele só estava agindo diferente, como se o tempo todo quisesse aquela relação com Wade mas tivesse medo demais, agora ele só não tinha mais forças para lidar com aquilo, para fingir uma hostilidade que não importava. Estava abalado demais e só queria um conforto, alguém em quem se agarrar.

Wade voltou para o quarto assim que terminou de se vestir, deitando na cama atrás de Peter. Wilson pensou seriamente, por incontáveis minutos, antes de finalmente decidir abraçar Peter por trás, envolvendo os ombros do Aranha com seus braços. Se o Parker não gostasse, ainda assim não seria tãão estranho. Pois aquele ainda era seu jeito, certo?

No entanto, ao contrário do que havia pensando, Peter não reclamou, apenas começou a perguntar:

— O que elas estão falando?

— Elas quem? — Wade perguntou se aproximando ainda mais, ele podia sentir cada um dos músculos de Peter serem tensionados.

— As vozes...

Wade engoliu em seco. O ex-mercenário ficou minutos pensando em como responder a pergunta. No fim, ele apenas suspirou fundo, decidindo dizer a verdade. Afinal era Peter ali, seu melhor amigo.

— Elas estão me culpando pelo o que aconteceu com você.

— Não foi sua culpa.

— Você não pode ter certeza. — Wade murmurou contra a nuca de Peter, se permitindo ser frágil apenas naquele momento. Apenas para ele. Estava cansado, cansado de ser forte, queria ser sincero com alguém pelo menos uma única vez. Então ele se surpreendeu, porque Peter, em um gesto inesperado, virou seu corpo na direção dele, fazendo com que uma pequena, e quase invisível, ruborização preenchesse as bochechas de Wade, ao observar o quão próximo eles estavam

— Cala a boca Wilson — Peter brigou e levou uma mão para a bochecha esquerda de Wade, acariciando o lugar com seu polegar — Não foi culpa sua. Você estava tentando resolver a sua vida. Você estava tentando mudar — Wade continuou o encarando, seu maxilar estava tenso e ele suspirou fundo tentando se acalmar, abaixando seu olhar por fim. Mas Peter não permitiu que ele continuasse se menosprezando, se odiando, iria ajudá-lo ou ao menor iria tentar, Peter levantou o rosto de Wade, fazendo com que ele o encarasse — Não foi culpa sua e você sabe disso.

E eles permaneceram se encarando por segundos, Peter analisava cada detalhe do rosto de Wade, principalmente seus olhos azuis e seus finos lábios. Aquele era o rosto de um homem que já havia sido uma pessoa ruim, que havia matado, roubado, sequestrado. Mas também um homem perdido e gentil, que havia reunido coragem para procurar por um desconhecido que o fizesse um herói. Alguém que o fizesse melhor. Ele depositou toda sua fé no Homem-Aranha. Ele depositou tudo o que tinha em Peter.

— Eu amo você — Peter focava seu olhar em pontos diferentes do rosto de Wade, mudando-os a toda hora. Ele havia confessado sem nem mesmo perceber, ficando completamente vermelho no segundo seguinte ao notar o resquício de vermelhidão no rosto de Wade que arregalou os olhos, ficando por segundos sem saber o que responder.

— Eu amo cada parte em você — Wade disse no momento em que teve alguma reação, depois de minutos de silêncio — Mas eu não quero que se sinta obrigado a nada comigo — Peter quem arregalou os olhos daquela vez, ele não esperava ouvir isso de Deadpool — Quero dizer, eu esperei você por alguns anos, posso esperar por mais alguns dias, semanas, meses, o tempo que você precisar e- Peter interrompeu Wade com um selinho, Wilson estava tão feliz com a declaração de Peter que fez o que sempre fazia: começou a tagarelar, sem saber como parar.

A amostra de um beijo durou alguns poucos segundos e, ainda assim, Peter conseguiu sentir a corrente elétrica percorrendo sua espinha, as mãos de Wade apoiadas em seu ombro, o gosto adocicado de seus lábios graças a tantas balas da Hello Kitty que o ex-mercenário chupava de segundo em segundo, e tudo aquilo lhe remetia uma estranha sensação da cor rosa, como se, de alguma forma estranha, aquela fosse a representação de Wilson para Peter. O mais estranho de tudo? Aquilo fazia total sentido.

Peter afastou seu rosto, encarando Wade que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Wilson levou sua mão até a nuca de Peter e eles se aproximaram mais uma vez, seus lábios se tocando com carinho, paciência, compreensão. Eles se sentiam completos um do lado do outro, tanto que a dor, o luto, até as malditas vozes que gritavam na mente de Wade permaneceram em silêncio naquele momento. Eles conseguiriam superar tudo no futuro, juntos. Um dava essa certeza para o outro.

— Eu preciso de você — Peter sussurrou para Wade com a testa colada na sua — Eu preciso de você aqui comigo — Wade se moveu, beijando sua testa, suas bochechas, seu nariz, mão e por último, seus lábios.

E tudo naquela noite aconteceu tão naturalmente...

As roupas sendo deixadas de lado, a mão de Wade se entrelaçando na de Peter, o cuidado com que ele cobria e beijava todo o corpo do Aranha, demonstrando um apreço maior a cada um de seus ferimentos adquiridos na última batalha, sussurrando a cada momento que o amava, que o queria ali, que tudo iria passar e eles ficariam juntos, beijando repetidas vezes seus lábios, como se aquele pedaço de Peter fosse seu vício o que era obviamente uma afirmação equivocada, Wade amava cada parte de Peter e estava certo de que sua parte favorita nele era seu bom, lindo e generoso coração. Ele se apaixonaria por Peter independente do que fosse, independente de quem fosse, independente de quando fosse.

Peter arranhou suas costas, não porque sentia dor, ou porque Wade estava sendo descuidado, apenas porque ele descobriu gostar de agarrar os ombros de Wade, de sentir seus corpos extremamente colados e como Wilson parecia adorar vê-lo suspirar contra sua nuca enquanto segurava-o forte, com medo demais de vê-lo desaparecer.

Admitir uma vez que amava Deadpool feria um pouco o ego de Peter, ele não gostava muito de expor esse lado tão vulnerável, mas ele falou isso uma vez, e mais outra e outra depois dessa. Aquela era a verdade e ele não estava incomodado de revelá-la. Não por hoje.

Quando finalmente se encontraram sem ar e esgotados, Peter aninhou seu corpo ao de Wade, abraçando-o e colando sua cabeça no peitoral do ex-mercenário que abraçou as costas de Peter, acariciando os fios de seus cabelos castanhos e beijando o lugar.

— Eu amo você Baby Boy. — Wade sussurrou contra a nuca de Peter, ouvindo o quarto "Eu te amo Wade" da noite, e como ele adorava quando Peter dizia isso. — Você é tudo que eu preciso. Amo cada parte de você.

Wade ainda tinha medo, medo de que fizesse qualquer coisa que magoasse seu Baby Boy, mas ele se esforçaria. Por Peter. Por eles. E que as preocupações ficassem para outro dia porque hoje ele só queria dormir ao lado da pessoa por quem tinha sentimentos tão fortes.


End file.
